Desenmascarando al enemigo
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Después de varios encuentros, Spy por fin tiene la oportunidad de vengarse del maldito psicópata, pero el plan no le sale tan bien como querría. Oneshot corto basado en la teoría de que Pyro es una mujer (SI NO OS GUSTA, NO LO LEÁIS). T por violencia y lenguaje.


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2 _****PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

><p><em>"Bueno...Am...Merde..."<em>

Todo había empezado suave como la seda. El bate de Scout no paraba de reventar cráneos, Demoman reía y chillaba como un niño excitado y los gritos y el silbido de las balas llenaban el aire de una deliciosa melodía. Cierto que aquel Pyro se había adelantado, prendiendo fuego a todo (y todos) lo que se le ponía delante, pero allí estaba Sniper para encargarse de él. Al oír el disparo, Spy creyó que ya tenía vía libre para colarse en territorio rojo pero, por desgracia, no tardó en comprobar que Sniper había fallado el tiro cuando su Scout le pulverizó las costillas y luego la nariz sin previo aviso. En lugar de la cabeza, sólo le dio en un bíceps y el disparo que el francotirador hizo de manera inconsciente al ser golpeado le alcanzó fortuitamente el gemelo derecho. Con un pequeño chillido agudo, la criatura, porque no podía ser llamado por otro nombre, se desplomó y se quedó tendida en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Spy quiso aprovechar el momento para adoptar su aspecto y adentrarse en su terreno, pero así, de la nada, el Pyro sacó un hacha de bombero que parecía tener a su espalda y, aún en el suelo, le golpeó en el tobillo con ella. Fue como talar un árbol, solo que el dolor era indescriptible: un tambaleo y después una caída. ¡Árbol va! El dolor era insoportable, verdaderamente atroz, y después de ver la herida que le había causado, aún más. Comenzó a insultarle con todo su repertorio, en su propio idioma y en el del otro, a gritos, y así estuvo durante un largo rato hasta que decidió tratar de calmarse en vista de que el dolor no remitía. Necesitaba a Medic pero a saber dónde estaría, y no podía ni levantarse. Su cigarrillo, su último cigarrillo, se le había escurrido de los labios y había rodado por el suelo lejos de él. Realmente fantástico.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ni idea, pero pasó tan condenadamente lento a causa del dolor que por un momento pensó que se volvería loco. El Pyro rojo seguía a poco menos de dos metros de él, musitando algo ininteligible, tratando de alcanzar su lanzallamas reptando por el suelo pero incapaz de alcanzarlo. Al menos Spy no era el único que estaba muerto de dolor. De hecho, eso le hizo sentirse mejor, hasta el punto de que rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Duele? _Fils de pute_, eso no es nada comparado con lo que se siente cuando te queman vivo pero me servirá..._Va te faire foutre, salaud..._

Aunque dudaba de que conociera su idioma, Spy estaba seguro de que Pyro había captado la idea. Le vio olvidándose del lanzallamas para tratar de alcanzarle, cosa que al parecer le dolía un montón. Pero al menos él podía usar los dos brazos y antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle, Spy fue hacia él impulsado con su pierna ilesa y se colocó encima de él, aplastando su caja torácica y dejándole casi sin respiración. Entonces, se cobró todo lo que le había hecho a sus compañeros y a él mismo. Un golpe tras otro en su máscara, cada vez con más fuerza, tanto que su mano le terminó doliendo. El otro encajó los golpes sin moverse apenas y mucho menos defenderse, realmente no podía.

Spy sacó su navaja y sus dedos recorrieron cada milímetro de la máscara.

- Y ahora...Voy a cortarte la nariz y las orejas y a sacarte los ojos antes de rajarte el cuello...No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar haciéndolo...

Entonces el pirómano sí que se resistió, trató de apartar sus manos, pero Spy encontró el filo de la máscara y tiró.

...Aquello sí que no se lo había esperado, la verdad.

No era él...Era _ella._

La verdad es que no se lo había imaginado porque no le cabía en la cabeza que una mujer pudiera hacer cosas semejantes o que decidiera enrolarse en aquella profesión para empezar. Pero así era. Pensándolo detenidamente, realmente no podía culparse de no haberse dado cuenta de que no era un hombre. Viendo cómo le quedaba el traje y su cara, no tenía un cuerpo demasiado femenino, hasta estaba casi seguro de que le sobraban unos cuantos kilos o estaba realmente fornida. Aún así, su cara no parecía en conjunción con su cuerpo y su forma de matar, era...aniñada, por así decirlo. No podía ser más mayor que Scout, o no mucho, al menos. Su pelo, castaño, estaba cortado a lo garçon, sin duda algo muy cómodo pero poco favorecedor. A causa de tener siempre puesta la máscara, estaba aplastado y empapado en sudor. Unos enormes ojos castaños estaban clavados en él, con la confusión y miedo de un cervatillo acorralado. Spy comprobó que tenía una enorme quemadura en el lado derecho de la cara que le cogía parte del puente de la nariz y rozaba el párpado, bien si tenía aspecto de tener bastantes años y a esas alturas seguramente tenía un excelente aspecto, afeaba algo su cara. Era como si en algún tiempo hubiera sido agradable de mirar pero malas decisiones hubieran estropeado cualquier tipo de belleza. Y seguramente la culpa fuera sólo suya, porque era muy pálida, ¡a saber cuánto hacía que no dejaba que el sol tocara su piel!

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Spy sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir su amenaza pero la enemiga pareció haber recuperado fuerzas después de haber sido desenmascarada; agarró la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la navaja y la alejó todo lo que pudo de su cara, con tanta fuerza que le estaba haciendo verdadero daño. Forcejeando, Spy usó su mano libre para asfixiar su cuello. Apenas había puesto la mano en su garganta cuando la pirómana decidió escupirle en la cara con precisión, justo entre los ojos.

- ¡Argh! _Salope!_

Supo aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Ya que él le había despojado de su máscara, ella le agarró de los agujeros de la suya y tiró hacia un lado. Unos pocos pelos negros asomaron de debajo de la máscara del espía, quien no podía ver un pimiento. Pyro consiguió echarle a un lado y erguirse, gruñendo debido al dolor de forzar sus miembros heridos. Antes de que Spy pudiera usar su navaja, ella se la quitó de las manos y presionó su filo sobre su cuello. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no había duda de que aquella mujer estaba loca, él ya lo sabía de antes. Quiso levantarse pero ella plantó su rodilla sana no sobre su tórax sino sobre su pubis. Spy se revolvió, aunque inútilmente porque ella era más pesada que él.

- ¡Te voy a matar, maldita zorra! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que yo no mataría a una mujer? ¡Pues lo haré! ¡Pienso deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas! ¡Maldita psicópata retorcida!

La otra le miró fijamente pero no dijo nada. Parecía estar pensando en qué hacer con él, en vista de que no tenía apenas fuerzas. Tras alrededor de un minuto en completo silencio, agarró su máscara azul y se la quitó de un tirón. Al contrario que él, ella no pareció particularmente sorprendida de ver su aspecto. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un hombre con el pelo cuidadosamente peinado y engominado (hasta que ella le quitó la máscara de esa forma), facciones duras, le empezaba a salir barba...Realmente nada fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera una triste cicatriz. Sin embargo, se lo quedó mirando ensimismada, como si no estuvieran en medio de un campo de batalla y fueran amigos de toda la vida o algo así. Podría haber aprovechado aquel momento para prenderle fuego pero Spy estaba agradecido de que seguramente no pudiera hacerlo. Eso sí, no le gustaba nada que le mirara de esa manera tan ausente.

Aprovechó para escuchar. No había nadie en los alrededores, de hecho, no oía absolutamente nada. ¿Se había trasladado el combate a un lugar más alejado? ¿Eran ellos dos los únicos que seguían con vida? Deseaba oír aquella maldita voz anunciando el fin de la contienda o que alguien iba en su auxilio, algo, aunque fuera un insulto, pero nada. Parecía que estaban solos ellos dos. Perfecto. Simplemente genial.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Pyro y vio algo que le perturbó. Su mirada seguía ausente pero ahora sonreía. Aquella expresión parecía quitarle por lo menos diez años, parecía más niña que nunca. Eso asustó mucho a Spy por alguna razón.

- Qué mono-dijo de pronto la otra. Su voz sonaba extraña, la clase de voz que quedaría demasiado aguda para un hombre y demasiado grave para una mujer, y se notaba algo pastosa, seguramente debido al esfuerzo del combate, que le impediría respirar bien y tener la boca hidratada.

- ...¿Eh?-musitó Spy, y aquello fue lo último que pudo decir antes de tenerla encima. Se revolvió reprimiendo un grito pero al instante pudo comprobar que no quería estrangularlo ni apuñalarlo sino...¿abrazarlo?

_"Oh, mon Dieu, no, otra vez no..."**.** _La última vez que se puso "cariñosa con él" acabó con quemaduras de segundo grado en la enfermería.

Ahora que no tenía armas con las que herirlo, se suponía que no debía ser para tanto, pero Spy estaba aterrorizado. Sólo había un destino para los que se cruzaban con aquel...monstruo, y ese era el dolor insoportable. No mimitos. Esperó y esperó, pero ella seguía abrazándolo como si fuera de peluche o algo así. Dos opciones: o estaba jugando con él antes de mandarlo al infierno o realmente estaba mal de la cabeza. A medida que pasaban los minutos, Spy se inclinaba más y más por la segunda opción.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, a ver, escúchame, como quiera que te llames. ¡Eh! ¡Escucha!-Pyro le miró-. _Bon. _A ver...No sé qué demonios pasa en tu cabeza pero me gustaría que te apartaras, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, pero ambos estamos heridos, así que...Vale, tú tienes mi navaja y no puedes alcanzar tu juguetito, ambos estamos en un aprieto, heridos, de modo que...¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua hasta que vengan a buscarnos, _hen_? Te doy mi palabra.

Por supuesto que no pensaba cumplirlo. Él era conocido por sus puñaladas por la espalda (literal y figuradamente). Pero tenía que sacársela de encima y tenía que aprovechar que había bajado la guardia. Pyro parecía estárselo pensando, con la cabeza algo inclinada a un lado. Entonces, le apretó más fuerte.

- Claro que sí. Serás mi mejor amigo y no nos separaremos jamás-dijo con voz alegre, sonriendo y abrazándole con cariño.

Confirmado: estaba loca. En ese caso, no valía de nada usar la palabra. Tendría que ser más drástico. Spy intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero una vez más el peso de la pirómana fue un obstáculo importante para hacerlo. Su irritabilidad creía por momentos y pensó que ella había hecho bien estrujándole los brazos porque si no le habría estrangulado.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Pyro le miró de nuevo y sonrió, como si le acabaran de contar un buen chiste. En ese instante, le agarró un brazo con fuerza.

- ...¿Qué-Qué hac...?-preguntó Spy, pero no tuvo que esperar para comprobarlo.

- Jamás~

Nada más decir eso, sonó un estridente crujido y Spy comenzó a gritar de dolor. Le había...Le había...El espía miró a Pyro y la vio tomando su otro brazo. _  
><em>

- No...No...

Tarde. Pyro, con una amplia sonrisa, algo torcida debido a que la acción requería usar de nuevo el brazo en el que le habían disparado, repitió el gesto con aquel brazo. Esta vez fue el codo lo que se partió, haciendo a Spy aullar y morderse el labio inferior.

- _FILLE DE PUTE! SALOPE! PUTAIN! AAAAHH! JE VAIS TE TOUER, FILLE DE PUTE!_

Pyro permaneció impasible ante sus insultos y gritos. De hecho, le miró de la misma forma en que una madre mira a su hijo comiéndose una deliciosa merienda. Satisfecha, se dio la vuelta, aplastando el estómago de Spy y éste sintió que sus manos enguantadas recorrían su pierna sana.

- No...No, nonononono...Ni se te ocurra...Ni se te...

_¡CRACK! _Un nuevo grito de dolor ensordecedor. Pyro le había doblado le pierna con un movimiento brusco hasta desencajarle la rodilla. Nunca habría imaginado que tuviera semejante fuerza. Spy, retorciéndose de dolor, llorando, ahora era incapaz de moverse. Los insultos se volvieron más atroces, comenzó a amenazarla. No la mataría sin más: le haría las cosas más atroces que se le ocurrieran antes de cortarle el gaznate y dejarla desangrándose como la cerda que era. Sí, después de eso la mataría, podía estar segura.

Pyro parecía sorda a sus amenazas que habrían puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Estaba completamente feliz. Para ella aquello parecía como dar de comer a un pobre, como jugar con su niño del alma o estar en presencia de un querubín juguetón. No dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento. Se inclinó hacia él y le acarició el pelo antes de posar el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Sssssh-musitó.

Spy iba a aprovechar para morderle el dedo pero ella inmediatamente después lo retiró. En cambio, le besó en la cara, cerca de los labios y posó su cabeza sobre su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos. Spy no daba crédito. ¡Ahora se ponía a dormir sobre él como si fuera su cariñito! ¡Eso sí que no! Ya que no podía moverse, Spy trató de darle cabezazos, morderla, le chilló todo lo que pudo, pero ella no se inmutaba. Spy temió que se hubiera quedado dormida. Gritó más fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella seguía igual. Tal vez sólo hacía oídos sordos a sus gritos.

Pasaron las horas y la garganta de Spy terminó resentida. ¿Para qué seguir chillando? Pyro no movía un músculo y su voz había quedado completamente dañada de tanto intentar conseguir una reacción. De modo que desistió. Estaba hambriento y sediento, su cuerpo estaba carcomido de dolores y hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a nadie de su equipo. No tenía sentido seguir luchando. De modo que cerró los ojos y se permitió a sí mismo descansar, aunque sólo fuera un rato. ¿Qué más daba ya?

* * *

><p><em>- Pffft..Que alguien le haga una foto a esto, por favor...<em>

_- Tobillo izquierdo semi-amputado, codo partido por dos puntos, cúbido derecho roto, pierna dislocada...Vaya cuadro...Scout, quita de en medio, tengo que frenar la hemorragia._

Habría jurado que había oído la voz de La Narradora a lo lejos, como un eco incomprensible bajo el agua, pero a medida que fue despertando, reparó en que no era ella lo que escuchaba, sino a sus compañeros. Tal vez había anunciado el final de la contienda hacía rato y eran ellos los que le habían ayudado a despabilarse. Cuando Spy abrió los ojos, al sentir una punzada de dolor en su tobillo, lo primero que vio fue la bata blanca de Medic algo manchada de sangre.

- ..._Quoi.._.Uhng..._  
><em>

El médico se volvió hacia él e inmediatamente después volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

- Ya ha recuperado consciencia. No te muevas, necesitas ayuda.

- Eso ya lo sabía...Argh...Mi cabeza...-musitó Spy.

A medida que fue recuperando la vista, se fijó en que ya había anochecido. Junto a él y Medic estaba Scout, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Soldier, que lo observaba desde unos metros más allá con una ametralladora aún en sus manos.

- Por fin vuelves con nosotros, bello durmiente-sonrió Scout.

- Que te jodan...-gruñó Spy, pasándose la mano por la cara. Notó el contacto de la tela de su antifaz en ella-. ¿Qué ha...?-antes de que pudiera continuar, se oyó un fuerte crujido y sintió un enorme dolor en su pierna que le hizo dar un berrido. Medic se volvió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo siento. Sé que debería usar la maquinaria pero esto se puede solucionar con un simple tirón. Vamos, no seas nenaza.

- Nazi de mierda...¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-se quejó Spy, quien pudo erguirse gracias a la ayuda de Scout.

- Lo siento, lo siento, ¿vale? Pero estábamos ocupados. La buena noticia es que hemos ganado este asalto. El territorio rojo es ahora nuestro-Medic se volvió un poco hacia él-. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

- Me crucé con...-Spy se frenó, sin saber por qué-...con el pirómano...Me dio una buena tunda...

- Ya lo veo. Te ha dejado el tobillo destrozado, sólo un fino tendón lo une todavía al resto de tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré como nuevo en un santiamén. Y en cuanto a esa bestia, veo que también se ha llevado su parte, viendo la sangre que hay por aquí, pero ya no estaba cuando te encontramos. Se la habrán llevado los suyos mientras estabas inconsciente o se habrá ido por su propio pie.

- No lo sé y no me importa...-murmuró Spy, suspirando-. ¿Alguien tiene un _petit _cigarrillo?

Soldier se acercó a él y le puso en la boca uno que posteriormente encendió con el mechero que encontró en uno de los bolsillos del espía.

- Gracias, amigo. Lo necesitaba-le dio una larga calada, saboreándolo.

- Aguanta un poco-dijo Medic-. Enseguida estarás como nuevo.

-Vale...Una cosa...

Medic se volvió.

- ¿Hm?

- ...La próxima vez, ese ser endemoniado es para mí...

Scout y Medic se miraron. Sin embargo, el médico le advirtió con una mirada al joven que se abstuviera de hacer comentarios o preguntas.

- _Ja. _Si eso es lo que quieres...

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
